Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to triggers, and more specifically to triggers used for firing weapons, and weapons including such triggers.
Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve accurate shot placement with a weapon, the operator must ensure that the firing presentation of the weapon is not disturbed or altered during the operation of the trigger. Any movement from the sighted firing presentation can cause distraction in this alignment during trigger manipulation. This can, and usually does, result in a missed or deviated shot from intended placement. In order to achieve accuracy, the operator must ensure a straight, even and consistent press of the weapon's trigger during operation.
Traditional weapon's triggers typically have a smooth, flat surface providing only a single point of contact for the operator's finger. This single point of contact encourages tipping during the trigger press resulting in the weapon being pulled to either the left or the right. It is often difficult for the operator to sense this tipping during trigger manipulation. In addition, further loss of control and greater deviation occurs if the operator is wearing a medium, such as a “shooter's” or “tactical” glove.
In an attempt to remedy the above issues and increase the potential of a straight, even and consistent trigger press, shooters typically lighten the trigger pull, or weight required to operate the trigger. This is done to decrease the amount of pressure applied to the face of a given trigger, resulting in the operator being less likely to tip the weapon during trigger manipulation. At the same time, lightening the trigger pull weight from the manufacturer's intended specifications can result in a decrease in safety and reliability with the given weapon.